


The Shadow Council

by LightFawn



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, F/F, Medieval Fantasy, but like, idk - Freeform, mediumfastburn???, the fantasy au nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29126361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightFawn/pseuds/LightFawn
Summary: A coven was vanished from a kingdom fast enough for it to raise suspicions, a ranger with a blurry past and her men intervene to avoid what could be a ruthless war.
Relationships: Ahri/Kai'Sa (League of Legends), Akali/Quinn (League of Legends)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back, again with the fantasy because we all love castles, princesses and brave knights in shining armor, right? Well, this is a bit different, but no less cool.
> 
> follow me @23fawn to read rants and see moar gae stuff

The wind caressed the expanse of the field with a purpose, almost like a traveling whisper across these lands towards the ears of those who would listen; the soft crunching sound of the remains of snow and fallen leaves guiding the looks of one particular wanderer. For the longest time, she didn’t saw a thing more than a couple hares leaving their hiding spots after realizing the end of the cold season, and holding her breath for a couple seconds, she made sure that was the only source of sound before she left her spot on the tree. The silence that followed made her feel at ease, in an element where she could blend in perfectly and not be noticed by no one until it was too late.

With measured steps and the bow at the ready, she got down the trunk and went back on her own steps; maybe in half a day she would reach the camp and guide them all through the new path she had discovered through the forests. After maybe half an hour of going undetected through the woods she got to her horse, its eyes boring onto hers and shaking its black mane with enthusiasm when he recognized her.

“Thank you once again, Tal’el, for waiting so long.” She whispered against the horse’s head, before giving herself impulse and clicking her tongue so the black noriker would start running back to the camp. The horse of course was as unusual as her, as no one could have the privilege to see such a fast stallion of that particular breed; an expensive one, of course, or so she had found out; Tal’el had been a gift from destiny, a fateful encounter in one of the coldest winters the ranger had ever experienced, a savior after she was caught by a troop of one of the War-maidens so much years ago.

The ranger could hardly remember a time when the horse wasn’t by her side, as a loyal and swift companion, same one that now had turned her travel of half a day in hours she could easily count without growing tired.

“You deserve not one, but two apples when the food arrives, my friend.” She patted his mane, chuckling at his satisfied snort as they approached the two guards holding post by their camp. 

Two young men stood straight and saluted her with enthusiasm, apparently happy that she had made the way back safe and faster than they had predicted; one of them, Ralos, offered to take the horse to the feeding area as she got down, and the other, Zelos, handled her a parchment paper.

“The rest of the hunters are set to arrive at dawn tomorrow, but we received their crows.” He explaining, pointing at the parchment. “There’s troops going west, on foot and the vanguard found themselves... Occupied thanks to your plan, Captain Kai’sa.”

“Any information regarding their objective?” The ranger pulled her hood back, nodding at the greetings she got from her soldiers with a smile, although her expression turned sour when she got to the last part of the document. “They raided so many towns in their way towards the mountain pass and still their King hasn’t declared his intentions or what is he looking for.”

“Maybe he’s looking to conquer more terrains near the mines?” The soldier proposed, although doubtful.

“No man would seek land with such a passion, Zelos.” Kai’sa answered, stopping on her tracks as she read the information again. “He’s either after war, or a woman.”

“A woman, Captain?”

“The raids, the hunters said that the raids always ended with women missing, and that wouldn’t be that weird if it wasn’t for the fact that the King hasn’t yet declared his allegiance to the people of Targon and that kingdom happens to be beyond the mountain pass.”

“I’m afraid I don’t understand your line of thought yet, my Captain.” Zelos followed into her tent and looked to the table where she placed the reports and started marking spots on the huge map she had gotten placed there. “Why wouldn’t the King declare his allegiance if he has vanguard-less troops going there?”

“That’s because the eyes would be on the troops instead of the Vanguard.” She pointed at a spot in the forest, where one of her hunters was making recon. “Tell me about this place.”

“The Ion forest? Nothing there beyond peaceful tree people and lots of bunny rabbits? No strategic points nor anything valuable beyond the wisdom of the wise ones there; that’s a place where people looks for comfort and advice, not gold or silver.” He told her, confused.

“I don’t know about you, Zelos, but I think a place like that it’s perfect to hide from someone like the King. Didn’t he vanish half of his court after the Targon people asked for it in order to grant the official peace?” Kai’sa raised one of her eyebrows, regarding the young soldier until something clicked on him and his expression turned bitter. “Tell me what’s on your mind, my friend.”

“Covens, he had covens he vanished, Targon didn’t agree on the use of dark magic inside of ally kingdoms. It’s very probable that he sent his vanguard to search for a coven member. These women were really powerful and dangerous, but loyal nonetheless, it wouldn’t be surprising if he tried to get them back, even if it was behind Targon’s backs.”

Kai’sa hummed upon the discovery, fingers tapping on the map as she started drafting a plan on her head; her feet were aching thanks to the boots and the seemingly endless walking she did the days before, so she sent Zelos away before changing into a more comfortable attire for the rest of the evening. Sitting by the map table when she finished, she tried to take a guess in every factor that escaped her knowledge, which were very few once her hunters arrived and confirmed her suspicions regarding the King’s true intentions; his own kingdom seemed vulnerable without the vanguard to protect it, but he had done the smart move by hiding his assassins among the edges of the castle land.

And now, the witches... 

Where did the witches fit into the whole scheme? Did he trust them still to give him more power? Was he after silence since they knew more about the inner workings of the kingdom that the rest of the court?

“Captain, the huntress, Akali is here.” Zelos’ voice called to her from the entrance of the tent, respectful as he was to not find his captain in an inadequate state.

“Let her in, and thank you Zelos, go and get some rest, tell the men we will ride at dawn. I have a hunch.”

“Yes, my Captain.”

Sitting on top of her makeshift bed, Kai’sa undid her braided hair and let it fall loose over her shoulders, sighing at the sensation and taking a couple seconds to close her eyes and rest her mind before the huntress cleared her throat, announcing her arrival unceremoniously by letting herself fall on top of the Captains bed with a huff. Kai’sa chuckled softly and opened one of her eyes to look at her friend. Akali looked tired, and a bit to thin for her liking; she had apparently cut her hair short for convenience, and now the messy mane rested in chaos over her pillow.

“So... The witches.” Kai’sa prompted, and Akali hummed in agreement.

“Almost, an apprentice of them.” She clarified, placing her hands under her head to make herself comfortable. “Better yet, one that hadn’t taken her oaths before the coven was vanished.”

“She knows the secrets and can tell them.” Kai’sa sighed.

“And that’s not the best part, stars above.” Akali sat up, placing one of her hands on the captain’s shoulders. “When I heard the name I couldn’t believe it, that’s why I didn’t sent that piece of information by raven. I didn’t know yet if you wanted to be involved considering...”

Now that sentence held all of the captain’s attention.

“I thought you trusted my men by now, Akali.” Kai’sa said, worried as she turned towards her life-long friend.

“I do, but not with this... Not with her.” Akali whispered, and the tone only made Kai’sa frown and a feeling stir inside her chest.

Pain, maybe.

“Didn’t believe it either, at first.” The huntress told her, placing her head on Kai’s shoulder. “I thought she was dead but the Vanguard was there, interrogating the wise ones about an Ahri and where she had ran to. They even had a drawing of her, here-”

“Akali, no.” Kai’sa stopped her friends movement to show her the piece of parchment, almost as if she would make the reality vanish if she didn’t looked at the paper.

Memories of their young years plagued her mind almost immediately, about the kindness of the young Ahri, that kept both Akali and her fed after the wars had left them without a family nor a place where to lay to death; the laughter that echoed through the caves when they explored together, discovering new ways to traverse the world around them, ready to set adventures.

And of course, the hands that took care of them when the fever settled in and both Akali and Kai’sa and made them walk the thin line between life and death. Luckily they had gotten better, but Ahri’s fragile body hadn’t survived the fever after she got it herself.

Kai’sa still tasted the mud on her lips after crying herself to the ground where the young girl was buried.

“She’s alive, Kai.” Akali said softly. “I don’t know why exactly, but the witches saved her apparently... We have to save her, we can keep her safe.”

“Akali.” Kai’sa choked out, and her friend fell into silence. “If- If she were alive, which I refuse to believe because we buried her with our own hands. The least safe place for her would be with us, we make sure wars don’t happen and help whichever people needs us, but the King is looking for her and if he finds out we’re involved, he could easily overpower us.”

“You are refusing to believe, my friend.” Akali said softly, holding her by the shoulders and hugging her tightly, even taking the time to kiss her forehead. “But I know you more than you could ever understand, the same way you know me. This means I know how much your moon means, and that tonight, you will think a lot and that stubborn head of yours will understand the only way you can know for certain it’s by riding alongside your man towards the Ion forest and finding her. Remember, Kai’sa, you’re not the only one who misses her dearly.”

In the embrace of the night, the Captain did what the huntress had predicted; reminiscing about the past and all the warm memories she held close to her chest. Akali had left the tent, promising she’d explain the situation to the rest of the men, promising they’d ride at dawn so they could stop what would be a devastating war or an immense tragedy to the Captain’s heart.

Damn her friend and her wisdom beyond her years.

Under candle light, she did not dare to see the folded piece of paper the huntress had left for her besides her bed, refusing to entertain another wave of pain in her already weighed soul.

Chances, while uncertain, held power not many could understand; the problem was, that Kai’sa understood that all too well and took it to heart to always followed her instinct.

But how to follow the instinct in that direction, all the way into the danger’s bloody maw?

The blueish hue of dawn filtered through the entrance of her tent by the time she made up her mind, ashes of burnt paper scattered through the ground and her bow at the ready; tightening the leather belts around her waist and thighs, Kai’sa breathed slowly and calculated, eyes half closed in thought as she now took care of her shoulder armor and harness. Her hair firmly done into a braid she hid under her dark green hood and cloak, face half covered by a cloth she used to obscure her identity to prying eyes and shining deep purple irises now determined as she abandoned the tent that was already in the middle of being dissembled and faced all of her men, readied in a similar fashion, who looked at her expectantly.

“At ease, my friends.” She told them, loud enough for her voice to echo through the fumbling. “We’ve fought before, several times for the freedom of those who are deprived from it; even avoiding what could have been several wars, that would’ve ended all the places we once called our homes. Your intentions are noble as your hearts, and I’m honored to lead such an amazing troops of men and women like you; today we ride towards the fight once again, and as always I pray to the stars for your swords to be strong and for your aim to never fail.”

Zelos brought her horse to her, and she fastened her bow and shortsword on Tal’el’s saddle before addressing her people once again.

“This time, and being honest with all of you, it’s more selfish the reasoning of me asking for you to ride with me once again. For there’s someone dear to me who’s falling victim to the thirst of power of those who don’t deserve it, and I would rather fall into the embrace of death in battle than to let than to let that happen; and I talk about me only, a captain fool enough to want to face the Vanguard in order to free someone dear. I clarify, too, that I would do the same for any of you and you know it. That’s why I’m asking. Will you come with me to battle?”

She needed the approval of her men, the huntresses of course nodded immediately and got onto their horses, sending their ravens ahead to make way for them. Akali walked past her and placed a hand on her shoulder in support before getting on her own horse. One by one, she looked at them.

And every single one of them looked at her with the fierceness and loyalty of the ones who are willing to give their lives for a fair cause.

The sound of their stomping became rhythmic, and battle cries echoed through the forest as all of them, including their captain, howled out their wishes at the unison.

“May we rise in glory, or fall swiftly in the flames of battle!”


	2. The wind holds The moon

Following the ravens through the expanses of the land they swore to protect, the sound of horses and heavy boots almost blended with the crisp wind of the incoming spring; spread enough for them to not look like a whole troop, the men left their horses at the wait and climbed onto the trees, uniforms helping them to be pretty much invisible in the environment. Her archers were quickly at the ready, and her infantry was ordered to surround the wise ones village and only intervene if Kai’sa failed with the retrieval of the Vanguard’s target.

The whole ordeal seemed repetitive for her, something she was used to do even with her eyes closed; endless waits for a prey that didn’t last a second once she got her sights on it, the planning of it though, was what made of her one of the most clever huntresses and rangers in these lands. This time though, something was bugging her; on the back of her mind there was a voice speaking of possibilities she didn’t normally consider a threat, and for a moment, her own doubts made her tremble. 

She swallowed deeply and let the weight of the bow in her hand ground her; finally letting go of Tal’el, she walked light on her feet towards the village, already hearing the voices of soldiers and apparent conflict that was merely escalating in a verbal way; sneaking behind the small wooden huts and cabins, the ranger observed how the Vanguard and the wise ones contrasted each other, the former way more flashy than the former. The confidence or rather haughtiness of their posture reflected just how much power the King had given them; those men and women seemed to think they were above everyone else, with those big and shiny armors, stained with the blood of innocents and those fool enough to thing they’d fight fair and square only because of their allegiance to the kingdom.

Breathing in deeply to take in the scent in the air, she immediately identified the bitter smell of artificial fire; there was probably a sorcerer with them, that was how they found the village to begin with.

That was not good.

By the time Kai’sa was able to get a safe point from where to look at all the movements in the village, the discussions between the Villagers and the Vanguard escalated, with a black haired woman raising her voice over everyone else, demanding and menacing enough for Kai’sa to raise all her alarms.

“Surrender the witch to us, or we’ll burn this village to ashes and there will be nothing for the world to remember you!” The woman growled, poison in her voice.

Kai’sa looked at the sky and as the sun started shining right over them, she tensed her bowstring and whistled the tune of spring birds before letting go of the arrow. The almost muted sound of the arrow traversing the air was only interrupted by the wet sound of it colliding and going through flesh.

“¡AMBUSH!” One of the soldiers managed to roar before all of Kai’sa’s men shot their arrows towards the Vanguard, precise enough for them to injure many of them in the spaces between their armor. 

Still not leaving her position, the Captain watched how the wise ones started moving towards one of the huts, and taking advantage of all the ruckus caused by the conflict, she whistled to Tal’el so he could find her. Kai’sa got down the tree and started running towards the hut, seeing how a couple of maidens escorted another figure hidden under a cloak; just a couple meters away from them, another sound of the wind breaking stopped her in her tracks and she leaned back fast enough to avoid the battle axe that was flying directly into her head. hanging the bow on her back, she unsheathed her shortsword and quickly faced her adversary.

“Take off your hood and identify yourself!” The woman pointed her rapier at Kai’sa, a half of the arrow sticking out from the juncture between her neck and her shoulder. It seemed like the anger was fueling her enough for her to ignore the pain.

At least she was smart enough to not take the arrow off and risk bleeding out to death.

Before giving the woman time to do anything else, Kai’sa surged forwards and took a swing to her with the sword, taking advantage of the lack of freedom in her movements from the left side; The woman growled when the ranger pushed her aside easily and took another hit at her in the head with her elbow, her balance barely letting her avoid the hit. Out of the corner of her eye, the ranger saw the maidens get further and further away from the place and all of the muscles on her body tightened at the ready for another surge of movement and another hit to the woman with the rapier.

True to their word, the Vanguard were capable warriors, and the woman easily evaded her attempt; trying to ease her breathing to move more efficiently, Kai’sa managed to turn around the woman and duck under the swing of her rapier, taking a more firm stance on the woman’s side.

“Fear the winds, they carry the news and whispers that are dangerous for people like you.” The ranger said, having placed a foot near the woman’s, close enough for her to just twist her hips and finally make her lose some of that balance, but not without exposing herself in the process; like the dangerous warrior she was, the Vanguard woman made sure she fell on her good side, using the same force pulling her down to let her rapier cut down Kai’sa on the arm.

Not one to let herself stumble upon injury, Kai’sa turned in the direction of the hurried trot, hissing when she pulled herself up on the horse; sensing her hurry, Tal’el started running away from the village and in the general direction she had seen the maidens guiding the cloaked figure, more and more certain about their identity the more she reflected about what she had seen. The peaceful people residing these lands were raising arms at the King’s Vanguard like they were fighting centuries ago, and that foolishness could only come from those who keep faith in something big.

For Kai’sa, that was proof enough.

Clicking her tongue to urge the horse into a more rushed run, Kai’sa realized how damaged her arm was now that the blood was trickling down hot her hand. Hissing at the realization she tried to elevate it a bit while riding the horse, quickly nearing the maidens; she whistled in an almost musical pattern to get their attention and held onto Tal’el’s reins to lean to the side and extend her arm towards them, hoping for the best.

“AHRI” She called onto the spring air. The lady in question turned around quickly and there was only a silver of recognition before Kai’sa was close enough to stretch her body towards her and grabbed her by the waist, making an effort and pulling her over the horse, between her arms. The ranger raised her voice for the maidens to hear as Tal’el ran away with them. “I’m with the shadows and the shadows will take care of the lady.”

Both maidens took a second to understand, as Kai’sa realized turning back to see their shrinking figures as the horse ran faster through the forest.

The woman on her arms held onto her for dear life and whimpered in panic when she realized her position, shaking like she wasn’t used to the movement of a horse on the run; Kai’sa held her with her injured arm, looking up at the trees instead of the lady, mainly because she trusted her stallion, and because she needed to see one of her archers to give them the signal for retreat. Once she saw the ravens, she felt at ease and allowed herself to relax her posture a bit; several whistles were heard through the treeline and soon there were more horses running alongside hers. 

The ranger looked at each one of their faces, trying to figure out if one of her men were missing.

By the time the sun was setting, Kai’sa seemed to finally release the air she was holding tight on her lungs when a delicate fist hit her on the chest a couple times.

“Please stop, please.”

“Quinn!” Kai’sa called, looking over her shoulder to one of her rangers instead of replying. “Did the Vanguard follow our tracks?”

A white horse ran besides Tal’el, and Quinn shook her head with a satisfied smile.

“There was no tracks to follow, Captain, all the ruckus made the tracks confusing. And from a couple ways ago, the roads are way too sturdy to leave a very compromising track. The only way they could find us would be hounds, but by that time we’ll be too far.”

“Good.” Kai’sa nodded, flinching over the pain on her arm. She slowed down her horse and all those who followed did the same. “We will spend the night in the mountains, did we lose anyone?”

“No Captain, there’s a lot of injured but we took them by surprise. I’m not really certain about the wise ones though, they’ll probably be executed over treason.”

“Can we please stop for a bit?” The lady on Kai’sa’s arms asked, louder and more desperately now. “Kai’sa is hurt...”

Quinn frowned deeply and called for all of them to halt; only then she realized about the paleness of her captain’s skin and the way her arm now hung weak. Tal’el grunted when he was forced to stop, and Kai’sa sighed in defeat when her best ranger got down her own horse and helped Ahri down, then extending her hand to do the same for her. Not really ashamed of the injure, the Ranger Captain got down the horse and hissed when Quinn held her arm.

“I thought we were on our way to the mountains?” Akali came from the group of soldiers that were getting down their horses, expression immediately changing from confusion to worry when Quinn pointed at the injury.

All the while, the lady on the midnight blue cloak heard their arguing and then glanced at her own dress, stained with the woman’s blood; she pulled back her hood and looked at the black horse beside her, who was snorting and pressing its head against her back. The huge animal didn’t really seem menacing now that they had stopped, so the lady held onto its reins and guided him to the rest of the horses, letting out a hushed thank you when one of the soldiers guided the black horse with the rest.

“Will she be okay?” She found herself asking one of the men, nodding towards Kai’sa, who was being currently scolded by both Akali and the other ranger, Quinn.

“Yes, m’lady.” The young man answered “She wouldn’t be standing if it wasn’t like that, Captain Kai’sa is quite the resilient warrior. But what about you, were you injured?”

“I-I understand.” The lady with the golden hairs answered, shaking her head. “I’m okay, the maidens of the forest got me out before something could’ve happen to me.”

“That’s delightful news, m’lady... And oh, excuse my manners; my name is Zelos, whatever I can help you with, please let me know.”

“Oh, thank you, Zelos. You may call me Ahri.” The lady bowed in appreciation before looking into the Captain’s direction again, where she was sitting on a sort of sack, with her arm being tended to by a very concerned Akali. “If I may ask, how and why did you find me?”

“I’m afraid only the Captain can provide you with an answer, it is not my place to talk about her decisions and those of my brothers and sisters.” Zelos politely told her. “The sooner you talk to her, the better though.”

The young man took his leave then, and left Ahri to her thoughts; of course she had recognized her, as soon as she had heard the concern in her voice and seen the glint on her purple irises. Her heart tightened upon years of separation from people she thought she’d never see again, and emotions gathered from all those nights of thinking of an innocent childhood soon flooded her throat in a sob that got out as quiet as possible to not alert anyone else on the makeshift camp that was being placed on their position.

With timid steps, she walked towards the memories, and the closer she got to them, the more she realized how much had changed over time; these women were hardened by battle and unmerciful weathers, they had probably seen more than Ahri could have begun to understand. Though being basically strangers would’ve been enough reason to stay away, Ahri couldn’t help but step forward, feeling the familiarity of both of their faces when her footsteps were heard and the both of them looked at her.

She barely had the time to open her mouth and probably say something pathetic before a couple of arms enveloped her in a hug that smelt of fresh tea and mint. Akali held her face on her hands, and lords she looked still so young that Ahri couldn’t help but let another sob out.

“Gods, Ahri, it is really you...” The young woman said with a smile and with mist on her eyes before hugging her tightly again. “I cannot stop to think how is this possible but, everything be damned, I’m so happy to see you.”

Ahri placed her chin on Akali’s shoulder and sniffed softly, opening her eyes to see purple ones staring deep into her soul with an unreadable expression. 

From where Kai’sa was looking at her, it was almost a foreign concept to look at the lady and see her old friend; what once was hair as black as the winter nights now was golden, and her once hazelnut colored eyes now stared back at her in the lightest of blues. Still, she feel the tug on her heart and the emotion calling for her to answer with a simple nod and a small smile directed at Ahri, who nodded back in a silent understanding.

After all, now Ahri was a witch and Kai’sa was the captain of the shadow council.

The night found them with the camp ready, and the stars hovered over them like silent companions to their quiet victory; the men were tired although there was the satisfaction of a work well done written all over their faces whenever the Captain walked by them and they patted her shoulder in congratulation and thankfulness, her arm now bandaged and in the process of being healed by one of her druids, little by little.

Kai’sa entered her tent in hopes to avoid the whole purpose of their involvement on the kingdom’s issues, her posture immediately relaxing as soon as she was away from all the looks of the people who trusted her to be a wise leader and Captain in arms. Trying to occupy her mind in other thing that didn’t involve certain lady that was entertaining her men with stories, the Captain looked at the map on the recently mounted table in her tent; thinking about the next move for the shadow council to remain as anonymous as possible given the fact that the word probably already spread about them defeating -mostly- the Vanguard of the King himself.

Stressful indeed.

Knowing how futile it would be to plan anything further without really having the real reasons behind Ahri being wanted by the kingdom, she sighed in defeat and slammed her palm against the table. Sliding one of her hands through her hair, she groaned and stomped her way towards the exit of the tent.

At the same time, Ahri was entering said tent in a rush, and ended up hitting her face against her chest. Kai’sa huffed and held onto her shoulders and for the first time in a long time she didn’t have the slightest idea about what to say; pushing her back a little bit, the Captain cleared her throat and made a motion with her hand to invite Ahri inside even though she was already inside.

The lady in question walked inside timidly and then turned around to see Kai’sa, placing one of her hands on the table and seemingly also looking for things to say.

“I see you’re not injured.” Kai’sa let out in the most even tone, but Ahri felt like shrinking into herself because she sounded so mature and strong even if she was trying to be casual. “That’s good... It’s good, seeing you again, I mean.”

“Likewise.” Ahri answered and wanted to slap herself in the face immediately after. “But you got injured though, will you be fine?”

Kai’sa just hummed, nodding but not taking her eyes from Ahri, which made her feel smaller by the second, and not only because the woman was now taller than she would have imagined her while they were apart, but because the whole aura around her demanded respect and solemnity.

“I won’t overwhelm you with the details, Ahri, since you must be still shaken from earlier today.” Kai’sa said in a no-nonsense tone. “But we will have to talk about everything tomorrow at dawn; you must understand that we can’t stay here more thank we absolutely have to.”

“Of course.” Ahri said, finally looking at Kai’sa back in the eye. “Thank you, Kai’sa...”

The lady with the golden hair was fidgeting and her tail was moving erratically, Kai’sa noted, and the idea of making her so uncomfortable didn’t sit well with the Captain so her squared shoulders relaxed and she took a couple steps towards her, giving her space enough to either get close or step back from the tent.

“I came for you as soon as I found out.” Kai’sa confessed before she could stop herself, and Ahri’s ears, which were flat against her head, were now pointed at her in attention. “I’m... I’m happy to see you, Ahri.”

And that was all that it took for the lady to break and the tears to run down her cheeks, quickly walking the rest of the distance between them and surrounding the Captain’s waist with her arms. The tension on the Captain’s muscles seemed to fade as soon as she let the shorter woman hug her, placing one of her hands on the back of her head to comfort her.

The warmth of the embrace made Ahri’s heart jump on her chest and she looked up at Kai’sa with shimmering eyes; the taller woman only responded by closing her eyes and placing her forehead against hers.

And she still smelled like spring and the sun.


End file.
